


请和夫人谈恋爱

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 民国谈恋爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

01

张云雷卸了枪，走到二道门撩起帘子就有小厮上前来禀告消息：今日夫人在牌桌上和人争执起来了，夫人虽然要强没哭，但是眼睛都红了。

“眼睛都红了？”张云雷停住脚步，把帘子放下来，“牌桌上聊了什么就争执起来了？”

“他们说您在外面养姨太太，过不久就要娶进门来了。”

张云雷闭上眼睛皱了皱眉头，打发了小厮就往卧房走去。他二十来岁的年纪，娶了位模样还算端正的杨家少爷杨九郎，多少是有些说亲的因素在，张云雷也不在意，杨九郎就这么娶进了门来。

这桩婚事并非你情我愿，张云雷是毫不在意，可杨九郎是一见欢喜。花轿从杨家抬到张家，杨九郎根本没空理会那些轿夫媒婆的絮絮叨叨，他下了轿直接提着衣摆跑到了张云雷的面前。

带着一些喘息，太阳照着杨九郎绯红的耳根，张云雷问他怎么不坐着轿子来。杨九郎说他欢喜，等不及了想要见到张云雷的欢喜。

再后来张云雷就搬去了书房住，说是给杨九郎腾位置挪空间，两个人相敬如宾却也算和睦。张云雷不嫌弃杨九郎，可多少有些不自在。杨九郎喜欢张云雷，就日日跑到张云雷床上去，抱着张云雷睡觉。

今日杨九郎竟和人起了争执，还红了眼眶吗？张云雷心里不是什么滋味，哪怕他对杨九郎并没什么特别的感情，可是杨九郎嫁进来也从没受过这种委屈。杨九郎显露出来这种难受，好像是第一次。

张云雷悄悄地进屋，外套他脱掉挂在了架子上。杨九郎安安静静地趴在桌子上，没有动弹。张云雷悄声走过去并没有惊动到他，直到张云雷上手摸到杨九郎的脸上，杨九郎才反应过来。

“你来了。”杨九郎抹了抹脸，换上一副笑来看向张云雷，“今日你回来得早，往常你都要饭后才回来。”

“今日怎么没去打牌？”张云雷挨着杨九郎坐下来，他捏了捏杨九郎的脸，看着杨九郎靠过来，把脸埋进自己的肩膀里。

“我打了。”杨九郎闷闷不乐地说道，“输了好多钱。”

“又不是输不起这些钱，”张云雷拍着杨九郎的背，“怎么这样委屈，谁欺负你了？”

没谁欺负他，杨九郎可是张云雷明媒正娶娶过来的人，谁看见他都要敬他三分。除了张云雷，谁还能够欺负到他呢。

杨九郎不说，他摩挲着张云雷的手指嘴巴贴在张云雷的脖子上：“如果有谁欺负我了，你要怎么办？”

“自然是帮你欺负回来。”张云雷道。

张云雷对杨九郎从来都是如此，挑不出毛病来。纵使杨九郎每次都有无限的委屈，看见张云雷的那一刻他也觉得自己矫情。张云雷现在就站在他的面前，是他一个人的，他在委屈什么。

温柔的吻从脖子慢慢亲到下巴，碰到唇瓣的时候张云雷站起身来，推着杨九郎往床上去。往日张云雷只到亲吻为止，这一日张云雷或许是为了照顾杨九郎的情绪，没有叫停，反而是继续了下去。

“九郎。”张云雷看着身下脸颊微红的杨九郎，摩挲着他的唇瓣，他未和杨九郎做过这样的事情，哪怕大婚之夜，张云雷也没有越矩。那晚他看着杨九郎眼中的期待落空，他假装看不见，就像现在杨九郎眼中有期许，他却止步了。

“我今日还是去书房睡。”

“为什么？”杨九郎撑着身子坐起来，张云雷这时候已经把刚刚松散开来的扣子扣上了，外套在外面的架子上，张云雷起身去拿，没想到杨九郎在床上就下了来。

杨九郎还是光着脚的，地上的冰凉钻进杨九郎的脚心里去，可杨九郎没在意。裤管晃荡着，张云雷看着都觉得杨九郎冷。

“你不喜欢我？”

第一次，杨九郎问张云雷，喜不喜欢他。没办法回应杨九郎，张云雷站着不动静静地看着他。如果不是外面的流言蜚语，也许杨九郎从来都不会主动问张云雷爱不爱他。可是张云雷今天给他机会了，他想要杨九郎说出自己的委屈来，可是杨九郎没有说。

张云雷不喜欢这样，他觉得杨九郎对他是有隔阂的。若杨九郎真的喜欢他在乎他，就应该把所有的情绪都给他。杨九郎从来都没有在张云雷面前展露过这些，杨九郎唯一显露的就是对张云雷的欢喜。

他们这桩婚事就是个空架子，为了两家交好的情谊，为了能够在这城中扎住脚跟。杨九郎今日和人生气，和人争执多半都是为了那句“张云雷和你成亲不过就是为了稳固自己的权势”。

张云雷不和他同房，杨九郎能当作是张云雷不适应这桩婚事，他不想要这么快就和别人亲密如间。他们也不是水火不容，也唇瓣摩擦过，也相拥入眠过，可是张云雷如果再娶个人进来，杨九郎就再也见不到张云雷了。

他不知道是自己哪里做错了，他低着头帮张云雷穿上外套，扣好领口上的扣子。做完这一切的杨九郎勾着唇把自己那些难过隐去，亲了亲张云雷的脸。

不愿意碰到唇瓣，杨九郎说知道了。

“你知道什么了？”

“知道你今晚去书房睡，知道你不喜欢我。”杨九郎说道，“可是我能怎么办，我好喜欢你。”

张云雷抓住了杨九郎要松开的手，他嗓子发哑，想说什么却都说不出口。杨九郎没有质问他外面那些流言蜚语是不是真的，就连张云雷不喜欢他这件事，杨九郎都没有责怪和愤怒。杨九郎一直在说着他自己的欢喜。

“地上凉，回床上去吧。”张云雷皱着眉头，“今晚我早些回来，说不定能够赶上和你一同吃晚饭。”

“不用了，我今天中午吃的晚，打牌又输了钱，晚上吃不下了。”杨九郎摇了摇头。

“等你回来，我都睡下了。你又不来同我睡，回来早晚和又和我有什么关系呢。”

张云雷本来有些阴郁的脸忽然笑了出来。今天的醋劲很大，张云雷能够感觉出来。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

杨九郎喜欢黏着张云雷，到哪里都是。他一身轻便的西装跟着张云雷到舞厅来，张云雷蹙了蹙眉头。知道杨九郎是会来的，可真看见杨九郎，张云雷心里还是有些被打散了的不自在。

“你怎么来了？”

刚有传言放出去，说今晚张云雷要和王家的小姐在舞厅跳舞。这王家小姐长得可是真漂亮，偏偏裙摆飘扬不知道有多少人想要成为她的裙下之臣。杨九郎估计也听说了，巴巴地跑来找张云雷。

“我来看你有没有被别的千金小姐勾走了魂魄。”杨九郎说得轻巧，眼里都是揶揄，可他嘴角上扬，眼睛里有藏不住的欢喜。

“常听人说，你只要站在那里，就会惹来万千的目光。我没在舞厅瞧见过你，所以想来看看你的样子。”

说来还真如此，张云雷和杨九郎成婚之后，杨九郎几乎就在张家没怎么出来。两人很少在同一场合出现过，别人提到张云雷的夫人也只是品头论足说杨九郎只是虚有其表的空壳。

不知道张云雷在想些什么，透着光看过去的确是英俊好看的模样。杨九郎喜欢这样静静地看着张云雷，好像他只是随便拿根烟都能够夺走他人的视线，事实上杨九郎因为的确因为张云雷这样的动作愣住了。

背着光，张云雷转过头来看着杨九郎，他的嘴角带着几分笑意，颇有些在外交际的熟稔。他说：“来这儿就是为了看我跳舞的？”

“当然不是，我是来看着你的。”杨九郎半开玩笑，眼睛也看向四周，“我知道这里有多少双眼睛在看着你，我知道他们都渴望着坐到我这个位子上。所以，我要光明正大地来这里，当着他们的面和你跳舞，和你亲密。”

没有隐瞒的真话让张云雷莞尔，杨九郎小小的心思甚是俏皮，有挡不住的可爱。张云雷心情不错，问杨九郎会不会跳舞。

“你要和我跳吗，我跳得可好了。”

“但你和我跳，你要跳女步。”

女步有什么难的，杨九郎冲张云雷挑了挑眉。他率先喝了点酒到舞池里去，一首歌刚好放完。杨九郎挺起胸膛看向站在原地的张云雷，他眼中有着自信的神采，他相信张云雷一定会向他走去。这里是舞池也是他的战场，他从前没觉得自己要拿出张云雷夫人的名分来压人，他觉得张云雷一定也会是他的。可自从那真真假假的谣言和张云雷的分房而睡，杨九郎慢慢在意了起来。

他要让这里的人知道，他杨九郎，是张云雷的夫人。哪怕他是个男人，他也依旧占着张云雷夫人的位子。他不是虚有其表，张云雷不讨厌他。

张云雷抿了抿唇，走向了舞池。他并不知道杨九郎会来，他也没有想着杨九郎来了就有所改变。他不去看向杨九郎，走进舞池里去邀请了王家小姐跳舞。

光线明明暗暗的不真切，好像就是为了舞池里的人送去那么点暧昧。杨九郎的手僵硬在半空中，看着张云雷的手搭上王家千金的腰。王家小姐笑得明艳，裙摆飞扬，张扬的口红刺痛着杨九郎的心。

是正牌的夫人又怎么样，张云雷的第一支舞并不属于杨九郎。夜晚的风太凉了，杨九郎坐进车里都没感觉出自己手脚的冰凉，张云雷过来试了试，杨九郎才迟钝地感觉出来自己的寒冷。

“回去喝茶吗？”张云雷帮他理了理皱了的西装外套，“晚上凉，以后就在家等我。”

今晚杨九郎一支舞都没有跳，闷头的酒喝了不少，这时候还有些晕晕乎乎。张云雷说什么杨九郎都听不进去，他把头靠在车窗上，闭上眼睛。

过了许久杨九郎才睁开眼睛，也许是带了点醉意，所以他什么都敢说：“你是不是不喜欢我这样去找你？”

“什么？”张云雷转过头来。

“你都不肯跟我跳舞。”杨九郎把心里想说的那些在意的话咽了回去，他假装自己不懂事，假装自己还在为张云雷不和他跳舞怄气。

但是他没想到张云雷说一支舞，想跳就补上。

世人都在说杨九郎和张云雷的这桩婚事与常人不同，更是有很多人对杨九郎品头论足。杨九郎不常露面，张云雷也因此替他挡去了大半的言论，张云雷不愿意杨九郎听到那些“为什么张云雷要娶个男人”的言语。

如果张云雷跟杨九郎跳舞了，指不定有谁会说杨九郎自甘堕落，甘愿为了张云雷成为一个女人样，还特别满足。张云雷心里懂得杨九郎的一片赤诚，可他也总要考虑到更多的事情。

冷落是最好的保护了，虽然杨九郎并不在乎。

小楼上头的风是真的凉爽，吹得人心都醉了。杨九郎的舞步果然不错，哪怕是跳女步也不输任何人——包括那个王家千金。

张云雷握着杨九郎的腰，脸颊蹭过杨九郎的。谁知道这些舞步设计出来是为了什么，张云雷和别人跳舞的时候都不觉得有什么不妥，偏偏和杨九郎跳舞的时候，他觉得太贴近了。

杨九郎的气息都打在他的脸上，还有酒味。张云雷将杨九郎那闭上眼睛的醉意看了个清清楚楚，他的身后有高高挂着的月亮，但张云雷唯一的念头就是攫住杨九郎的唇。

身子撞到了墙板，呼吸也都变得急促起来。杨九郎抬起头看着急急俯下身来的张云雷，没有多作犹豫地就勾住了他的脖子。

如果爱意能够用吻表达，那么杨九郎就倾注了自己十分的爱意。他总亲不够张云雷，他像个不知餍足贪婪的人，想要占有张云雷的一切。

如果不是他还能有谁可以这样呢，可张云雷偏偏把杨九郎应该拥有的一切，送去给旁人。

张云雷的双手还扣着杨九郎的腰，动弹不得的杨九郎酒醒了几分，他看着张云雷，带着认真又带着那么点哀愁。

“他们说的是真的吗，说你要娶王家千金进门。”杨九郎的声音轻飘飘的，张云雷竟然听出了那么点委屈。杨九郎要他的回答，杨九郎想知道那些提起来句句扎他心脏的那些话到底有几分真的，几分假的。

“嗯，是真的。”张云雷抚摸上杨九郎的脸，亲了亲他闭起来的眼睛。

滑落出眼角的东西，湿润了张云雷的唇。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

不知是怎么了，张云雷和杨九郎两个人好像调换了过来。自打那天从舞厅里回来，杨九郎就不爱出门了，也不管着张云雷的一举一动。好像那个之前欢欢喜喜说他要拥有张云雷一切的人不是他。

起因就是因为那句话，张云雷说要娶王家小姐过门。

明明是正牌的夫人，活得却像个给不了名分的妾室。杨九郎心里和张云雷赌着气，连晚上也不摸到书房抱着张云雷睡觉。也许是张云雷也发现了这一点，所以桌子上多了些杨九郎平时爱吃的糕点。

真是肤浅，以为几块糕点就能够消了他的气吗？

张云雷推门进来的时候刚巧看到杨九郎坐在桌子旁边吃那精致小巧的糕点，张云雷进来的动静惹得吃糕点的人转过头来，直接撂下了糕点回床上去背对着他躺着。

“九郎......”张云雷带着笑坐在床边，摸了摸杨九郎的身上，“怎么瞧见我来，糕点也不吃了？”

“我没吃糕点。”杨九郎的声音闷闷的，从被子里传出来。

可说没吃呢，张云雷把人从被子里捞出来还能看到嘴上的碎屑。没有思考的，张云雷直接含住了杨九郎的唇。糕点的甜钻进张云雷的心里去，张云雷顺着那么点甜，想要尝到更多的滋味。

双手被举到头顶，杨九郎睁开眼睛，看到的是张云雷眼中别样的神色。上扬的唇角擦过自己的脸颊，杨九郎气更是不打一处来：“你去找你的王小姐去，找我干什么？”

“这就是气话了，你是我的夫人。”张云雷捏着杨九郎的下巴堵住了杨九郎的唇，他亲得杨九郎浑身发软了才放过杨九郎，“你难道想要我出去和别人做这种事？”

“那你还要娶王家小姐过门。”

心里的不高兴总算是说了出来，张云雷放开了杨九郎的双手，他扣着腰把人搂在怀里，点了点鼻尖：“吃醋了，酸劲这么大？”

“喜欢你才吃醋。”杨九郎勾着张云雷的脖子，两个人矫情了几句倒也就作罢了，“你说，你有没有亲过王家小姐的嘴？”

“没有。”张云雷眯着眼睛笑，他享受这种盘问，一一回答他，“我不喜欢王家小姐。”

不喜欢，还要娶进门吗？杨九郎想问出口，但是他到底没问。张云雷不喜欢他，不也是娶了他当夫人吗，这天底下你情我愿的事情哪有那么多，更何况张云雷不是普通人。

杨九郎没搭话，张云雷以为杨九郎还在吃醋，碰着杨九郎的额头：“我都没多看过她几分，和她跳舞的时候，我都没同你贴得那样近。”

那一晚上在小楼，杨九郎和张云雷跳舞那一回。他感觉到张云雷的手都要贴在他的腰上摸到后背去了，他那时候以为张云雷也是这样和王小姐跳舞的，他难过到不行，可现在张云雷说他和王小姐也就是规规矩矩地跳舞。

“我不信。”杨九郎到底点了点唇，“但我不想问了，再问你该烦我了。”

就是这么些日子的不问，张云雷才觉得杨九郎是个知趣的人。从来不多奢求什么，就算喜欢也都是轰轰烈烈的付出，唯独在王小姐这件事上多了许多计较。

张云雷想到杨九郎前些日子和人争执红了眼眶却不多说的事情，和杨九郎未必不好，可就是太过相敬如宾了才出了岔子。他和杨九郎差那么点激情，说不上来的。他想到那些同他一样穿着军服的手下，他们回到家前总是带着期盼，领了月钱就打算着给自己的媳妇儿买些什么。

她们喜欢进口的香水，口红。珠宝钻石，翡翠首饰，更是能够让她们乐开了花。张云雷本来也想买，可想到他的夫人是个男的，这些也许杨九郎都不稀罕，也不喜欢。

杨九郎突如其来的这么点计较倒是让他和别的那些女人一样，张云雷总算抓住了些什么，心跳得很快。杨九郎喜欢他，杨九郎是他的夫人。杨九郎身下早就被他亲得有了欲望，又那样紧紧贴着，是谁都明了。

张云雷不是什么好人，可他明白这样继续下去会发生什么，就像是给杨九郎什么希望一样。可今天，张云雷想要给杨九郎什么。

“不烦的，我喜欢听。”张云雷将杨九郎欺压在身下，他这次没看到杨九郎眼中的期待。也许是有过，落空了就不敢再想了，张云雷把手伸进了杨九郎的裤子里，他看着杨九郎脸颊绯红不敢相信地看着自己，突然有了捉弄的坏心。

那一张英俊的脸好像天生就是要来做坏事的。杨九郎从前没领略过，如今领略了只觉得又羞又气。他以前以为，张云雷不和他行房，是张云雷不愿意。他在心里念叨着，是不是自己运气不好，其实张云雷不太行。可现在张云雷身体力行地告诉他，不是张云雷不行，是张云雷不想和杨九郎做这样的事情。

身子的颤抖不骗人，屋子里的声音格外明显。大概因为同样都是男人才会懂得哪里是敏感的，杨九郎感觉到张云雷把他的那根东西含着，还在吸着什么东西。平时穿着军装的男人现在扣子松散着，一点一点放下骄傲，把温柔都给了他。

“九郎......”而张云雷看起来也不好受。他哑着嗓子过来抱着杨九郎的身子。初尝了一点情事就像是做了天大的坏事，两个人面红耳赤四目相对，羞涩之中还多了一点缱绻的温柔。

“我娶王小姐，自有我自己的意思。若我娶了她，我便会轻松许多，还会省去许多危险。”张云雷贴着杨九郎的唇瓣，“但我不会负你，如今我给你保证，我只对你做这样的事情。”

王家有钱有势，杨九郎是知道的。杨九郎也知道张云雷这样的人物，若是要娶妻也是不能由得张云雷自己的欢喜的。他占了先进门的光，在张云雷和他都没什么浓烈欢喜的时候有了张云雷的大半。张云雷做得更狠些，是可以直接休掉杨九郎的，可是张云雷没有。

张云雷说不会负他的。可事实上，张云雷做得也的确很好，不然杨九郎也不会喜欢上他。

杨九郎不知道张云雷会有什么样的危险，他听不懂这些，他只知道张云雷娶了王小姐是百利无一害，他知道张云雷在定他的心，在安抚他的不安。

于是他便把脸凑过去，对着张云雷噘起嘴巴讨要个吻。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

家里有新的客人，杨九郎耳间别了朵花，从小花园跑到书房的时候发现的。他书房还没进，在门口就看到一个陌生的身影。

比张云雷矮一些，坐在张云雷的位子上丝毫没有窘迫。他的西装扣子松散，一副什么都不看在眼里的样子，眉梢眼角之间，杨九郎瞧见的都是年少时候该有的意气风发。

当然，在那人发现杨九郎之后便收敛了自己的不恭，温温柔柔地看向杨九郎：“你是？”

杨九郎把鬓边的花摘下来，脸色淡了淡：“你又是谁？”

“郭麒麟。”来人说了自己的名字，思索了几番笑道，“你是杨九郎吧，他和我说过你。”

他是一个极其暧昧的指代，杨九郎皱着眉头看着胸有成竹的郭麒麟，心下思忖这人和张云雷的关系。一般人不能够进张云雷的书房，这人还在书房里反客为主，自然是和张云雷亲近的人。

“我没听他提起过你。”杨九郎回他。

“这就是张云雷的不仗义了，家有良妻便把外面那些英俊帅才都给隔绝了。怎么，怕我撬他墙角不能？”

后半句是玩笑话，但杨九郎多少听出来有些轻浮，他冷着脸把人请出去，挡在书房外面不让郭麒麟进去。

“仔细着你，我才不是见谁都喜欢的。”杨九郎只喜欢张云雷，一见钟情，最后也都给了张云雷。

才到书房门前的人停住了脚步，杨九郎方才的话都被他听了个正着。嘴角上扬着，张云雷迈上一阶台阶，喊了一声九郎。

张云雷今日没穿军装，一身的长衫。蓝色衬得张云雷皮肤越发得白，杨九郎有那么一瞬间的恍惚。他从没见过张云雷穿长衫大褂，杨九郎总觉得张云雷传军装就足够好看了，没想到穿着长衫大褂更是让人挪不开眼。

那样一双手握得住枪，也拿得起扇子。

“哟，这倒让我觉得自己是多余的了。”郭麒麟双手环胸看着张云雷，“今儿你可迟到了，这怎么算？”

“你家九郎，可是把我从书房里赶出来了。”

“才没有呢。”杨九郎跺了跺脚，“是你自己说话不注意，让人不高兴......”

这话口里多少是张云雷请来的意思。杨九郎后知后觉地反应过来是自己唐突了，赶走了张云雷的客人。

“九郎，刚从外面给你带了糕点，你去屋里等我。”张云雷看见了杨九郎手中的花，那样娇嫩的花，可惜了没戴在杨九郎的鬓间让他看着。

想到这里张云雷松了松领口，想要解开扣子一低头，想起来他穿的并不是平日穿的衣裳。

“说说吧，穿成这样，故意叫杨九郎盯着你看是不是？”张云雷心里那点花花肠子，郭麒麟不了解谁了解，刚刚那杨九郎的眼睛都要把张云雷给看穿了。

“他不看我，难不成看你吗？”张云雷反问他，“刚刚定是你对他说什么话了，惹得他生气了。”

“这才成亲多久就护上了。”郭麒麟笑了笑，“你难道不知道我，我的心思不在这个上面。倒是你，这夫人这样欢喜你，你还要娶王小姐作什么？”

娶王小姐。张云雷转过头来看着郭麒麟，好像要娶王小姐的不是他。可明明他前几日才敲定了婚期，洽谈了事宜，娶妻是板上钉钉的事情了，对谁都好。可是一定要娶王小姐吗？

杨九郎嫁进张家来不过就是因为两家觉得合适。张云雷并没觉得杨九郎嫁进来与常人有多不同，张云雷并没有因为杨九郎心存欢喜就把杨九郎同别人区别开来。娶王小姐就同当初娶杨九郎是一样的。

都不是因为喜欢，可现在张云雷好像有些喜欢杨九郎，如果那几分在意是喜欢的话。那个人好像天生就是归属他的，那个人理所当然地喜欢他，把一切都给了他等待他来拥有占据。张云雷因此觉得和杨九郎所有的亲密都是应当，可王家小姐呢？

张云雷想起来穿这身大褂，的确是为了杨九郎。他自己都忘了那一身大褂是什么时候做的了，杨九郎那天翻柜子找到了，眼睛亮亮的，问张云雷这是谁的大褂。

你要喜欢，赶明儿也给你做一身。张云雷看见了杨九郎欢喜的笑，于是今日一时兴起穿了出来。杨九郎入了迷的样子让张云雷感到无比的满足，这时候郭麒麟问他，到底有几分喜欢杨九郎。

若是你真喜欢杨九郎，那王家小姐我有办法帮你解了这成亲，也不叫杨九郎伤心。郭麒麟总是有办法的，他完全是个局外人，因为不在意儿女情长，所以愿意成人之美。

不过就是个王家小姐，郭麒麟就去献殷勤勾引她。谁不喜欢热烈的追求和爱慕，张云雷有的，郭麒麟一样给得起。

可是张云雷说，不用。王家这亲，是要结的，只是杨九郎我也不想把他卷进来。

只有和王家结了亲，才能更好地稳固自己，才能把那些看向张云雷的虎视眈眈隔绝在墙外。张云雷知道，杨九郎会理解他的，他向杨九郎保证过，他不会负杨九郎的。

裁缝铺里，杨九郎量完了尺寸对着发呆的张云雷挥了挥手。正游离着思绪的张云雷回过神来，就听见杨九郎问张云雷那阵大褂是什么料子的。

“我要同你做一模一样的。”杨九郎总喜欢用这么点的巧合装点着自己的欢喜。他拉着张云雷去选了料子，转身挑了件去换了试试。

门刚要关上，杨九郎一转头看见张云雷跟着他进来了。

“你进来干什么？”杨九郎抓着大褂有些紧张，他虽然和张云雷有过了那么些亲密，可到底没有完全占据。郭麒麟笑着问过杨九郎，问他同张云雷成亲的这些日子，到底有没有真正的行房事。

杨九郎的窘迫一点都掺不了假，杨九郎甚至有些郁闷地想道：张云雷为什么不同自己睡觉。

既然张云雷跟着进来了，杨九郎也没什么好说的。大褂被挂起来，杨九郎没急着换。热烈的吻贴着门板滚烫起来，杨九郎的胸口起伏着，他睁开眼睛看向一脸无辜却又温柔的张云雷。

“我想和你睡觉。”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

有些事情不喜欢是因为没尝试。

杨九郎的身子软，张云雷第一回知道。从前郭麒麟笑着同张云雷讲，胡同里那些姑娘们趴在床上弓着腰就是勾人的药，那个时候张云雷不信啊，无心留恋风月的郭麒麟说出这种话来。

可真当他摸着杨九郎的腰，才觉得从前分房睡的举止太过绝对。日夜抱着的人早就该对他展示着柔软的身子，是他一直拒绝，才留到了今日。

杨九郎看起来并不好受，额角沁出汗来，有些痛却还蹭着张云雷的小腹。就如此杨九郎也没松开张云雷，他闭上眼睛去寻张云雷的唇，像是要得到张云雷的安抚，来稳定他心中的不安和紧张。

“这是我们的第一次，九郎。”张云雷搂着杨九郎的腰，亲着杨九郎的锁骨，紧接着移到胸口上去。杨九郎腰软了下来，直接向后倒在了床上，张云雷俯身上来，倒是让两个人更加贴近。

“痛吗？”

“不痛。”杨九郎早就过了刚顶进去的疼痛，现在他下面酸酸的，发胀得厉害，他需要张云雷狠狠地顶进来两个人紧紧抱着滚几个来回。

张云雷同他睡觉了，这让杨九郎欣喜异常。哪怕是张云雷要同王家小姐成亲了，可在这之前，张云雷越来越爱和他同在一处了。这是好事儿，杨九郎高兴，只是他有些遗憾那日他戴着花，满心欢喜的模样没叫张云雷瞧见。

屋子里挂着张云雷给他做的大褂，那一身和张云雷的是一个款式，那是张云雷有那么一点欢喜杨九郎的证据。

情迷过后，杨九郎窝在张云雷的怀里，孩子气地含住了张云雷的唇把他闹醒。新婚燕尔是什么样子，杨九郎现在才知道，他捧着张云雷的脸，问张云雷是不是有些喜欢他了。

“你从前都不愿意同我睡觉的。”

张云雷握着杨九郎的手，看着杨九郎那期待的神情淡淡说道：“我从前不与你睡觉，是我并未喜欢你，你既为我夫人，可到底没有相处过。后来与你一处，也只是觉得我并不能够给你万分的安全，如果有天我死了，给你夫人的名分只会让你陷得更深。”

“我不愿如此，也不想耽误你。”

原本期待的神色慢慢暗淡下去，杨九郎嘴角向下撇着，甩开了张云雷的手把头低下去。明明只要说一分欢喜就能够让两个人都欢喜，可张云雷每次都把话说得明明白白真真切切，从不欺瞒。

就像现在张云雷说：“但我今日同你睡，是我没忍住。”

“没忍住以后要如何，若是忍住了以后又如何？”杨九郎跟他较劲起来。

“忍住了，以后我们还是相敬如宾，没忍住我以后誓死都会护着你。”张云雷把人拉过来，亲了亲杨九郎的肩膀，“以后我会护着你，谁也不能够伤害到你。”

杨九郎并不开心，他不知道为什么张云雷老是提到死，他不懂张云雷为什么一定要娶王家小姐才能够保他周全。他叹张云雷，叹张云雷是不解风情的人，和张云雷成亲以来，张云雷都没说过一句爱他。

坐实了夫人的称号和没坐实前好像也没什么两样。只不过叫张云雷尝到了杨九郎的滋味，懂得了什么叫做人间风月的欢喜。

张云雷日日来，杨九郎也就夜夜挺起腰来让张云雷顶进去。直到有天晚上，张云雷抱着杨九郎，在他耳边小声道：“九郎，明日是我婚期。”

“知道了。”杨九郎挠了挠自己的耳朵，前些日子他还想着要不要和张云雷一起去看花园里的花。可他话还没说出口，张云雷倒先说了他要把别的花娶进门来。

“我没关系的。”杨九郎摇了摇头，“不是说一定要娶王家小姐嘛，你去娶好了。”只有杨九郎自己知道，他说这话心里有多难过。

张云雷倒是讶异于杨九郎的大方，好像他和杨九郎又回到以前，杨九郎因为别人说了他虚有其表，红了眼眶也不跟张云雷发脾气。以为更加亲密了，杨九郎就会耍一耍小性子，张云雷是这样想的。

出门的时候杨九郎都没下床来送，张云雷悻悻地离开，心里总不是滋味。他娶亲的事，一直都是郭麒麟在帮他操办的，这时候张云雷心里的不痛快也只有和郭麒麟说一说。

“张云雷，你可真是不解风情啊。”郭麒麟听完摇了摇头，“你在杨九郎面前，说什么王小姐啊。”

提到这个郭麒麟就生气，他可是为了张云雷，牺牲了色相。好吃好喝请着王家小姐，连戏园子里去听戏都花了大价钱与王家小姐一同看，没想到王家小姐直接甩了他一巴掌说要他放尊重些。

“你若是不想和九郎好，那这王家小姐的殷勤，我也就不去献了。”白白挨了这一巴掌，郭麒麟自己也郁闷着呢。

“我没不想和九郎好，可他好像总是自己生闷气。我想看他对我发脾气，可他总是自己憋着不说。”张云雷低着头，“他知道我一定要同王家小姐成亲，所以他从来都不曾阻止，但我知道，他在意。”

也不是没想过，如果不和王家小姐成亲，倒也不是不行。婚期定了可以推后，推掉了也不过就是更辛苦劳神些。这样的话杨九郎就会开心吗。

“哎呀，你真的是。”郭麒麟拍了拍自己的额头，“杨九郎心里不爽快，你就去哄嘛，他喜欢你，定然不会计较那么多的。”

哄他？张云雷眯着眼睛，这样的举动他有过吗，好像没有，可又好像有一次，他看着杨九郎生气给他买糕点吃来着。那样算哄吗？

“不是我说，张云雷，你或许要再做个决定。你是否要娶王家小姐。”郭麒麟皱着眉头，“如何决定都在你，外面的虎视眈眈，有了王家小姐的结亲，我们就是多了一层保障，如果没有，那我也陪你扛过去。”

世间情关最难过，郭麒麟表示理解。他也看出来张云雷对杨九郎，有那么几分沉溺的欢喜。

夜晚落了些雨水，书房一直有滴滴答答的水声，张云雷睡不着，披上衣服去了卧房。卧房的门锁着，杨九郎在屋里，也不知道是睡了还是没睡。

“九郎......”张云雷拍了拍门板，“你睡了吗？”

那头的人没给回应，但是张云雷看到了摇晃的身影贴在门边。张云雷又轻轻敲了敲门板：“九郎，外面下雨了，你开开门让我进去。”

“我睡了。”杨九郎的声音隔着门板传过来。

能搭理他就好了，张云雷依旧不放弃，可怜兮兮道：“九郎，外面冷。”

屋里的人迟疑了几下，随后开了一小道缝。张云雷看着门口里露出来的脑袋，满心的欢喜充盈着身子，他推开门把人拉在怀里抵到门板上。

吻落了下来，张云雷没有骗杨九郎，他的身上带着潮湿的雨水气息，惹得杨九郎打了个颤。

本来想好不再理他的心思，可是转头人又躺在了自己的身边。杨九郎看着被窝里的张云雷，用脚蹭了蹭张云雷的腿：“我问你，你为什么不去找王家小姐，不是说要成亲吗，这些天了我怎么没听到动静？”

杨九郎以为，张云雷偷偷把王家小姐抬进了门来，没有大办。杨九郎以为这些天，是裙钗绊住了张云雷，他当张云雷再也不上他这里来了。

没想到张云雷搂着他的腰，亲了亲他的耳朵细声说道：“如果我说，我为了你不和王家小姐成亲，你要如何补偿我？”

不和王家小姐成亲？杨九郎心里有了动容，可他不信。之前张云雷说过，和王家小姐成亲能带来好处，张云雷也说过不会负杨九郎。杨九郎心里以为的是王家小姐嫁进来，抬了正室，但张云雷是会在他这里的，这样的不辜负。

但是杨九郎从没想过张云雷要放弃和王家小姐成亲。

忘记了别扭，杨九郎转过身来看着张云雷：“这话是怎么来的，当真？”

张云雷捏着杨九郎的下巴亲了过去。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

王家小姐的汽车停在张家的阵仗大极了，杨九郎原本不想看的，可是他就那么隔着个园子，看见了要嫁给张云雷的人。

王小姐有双漂亮的像花一样的眼睛，跟张云雷一样的勾人。她好像是看见了杨九郎，就甜甜蜜蜜地朝着他的方向笑起来。杨九郎被这样示好了，心里却不舒服了，王小姐会这样对着他笑，也会这样对着张云雷笑，他都觉得好看，张云雷也会觉得迷人。  
那张云雷也会像这些天对他一样对王小姐吗?

那天张云雷问他，九郎，你要我娶王小姐吗，只要你说不许我就不娶，九郎、九郎……

张云雷就这样叫着他的名字，杨九郎从来都不知道自己的名字可以这样多情缠绵。他软了身子，把心里那点疑问全抛到脑后去了，张云雷真是摸透了他，一个亲亲热热的吻过来，他就一句话也说不出来了。

可杨九郎还是在张云雷撞进来的时候，认认真真地捧住张云雷的脸。他大胆又不好意思地用舌尖碰了碰这个坏人的眼睛，低低地说，我不想你娶王小姐，我想我喜欢你你也喜欢我，我们俩的日子就我俩一起过。

九郎。张云雷又这样叫他了，他的心几乎是止不住地乱跳了起来。

杨九郎以为张云雷这就是告诉了他，我不会娶王小姐了。尽管这其中的许多事情张云雷并没有告诉他，甚至在这之后陪他的时间更少了，可他还是以为张云雷答应他了。

这些日子张云雷总是来找他，睡在他的房间里。

他们总要在床上纠缠许久，连着夜风透过窗开的细缝吹进来，吹过幔帐掀起的波痕褶皱都顾不上了。

张云雷喜欢摸着他的后背，又垂眼亲亲他，他就像被珍视着一样。杨九郎喜欢张云雷的手碰他，那双手看起来细长漂亮，却带着拿枪留下来的茧子，很令人心安。

不过张云雷却总是笑得很温柔地告诉他，九郎的手最好看，总想咬，或者放在这里。

杨九郎的手被放在张云雷的胸口上，隔着血肉感受心在跳。

然而王小姐还是来了，杨九郎的桌子上甚至还摆着一碟城东轩记的糕点，捏起一块，不甜了也不香了，他怎么会在昨晚缠着张云雷说他自己想吃呢?

杨九郎懒懒地看着那盘糕点，他想到张云雷用来哄自己的招数，无非都是这些，给他想要的，却不给他最想要的，顶着最多情的脸蛋，做着最木头的事情。

“九郎，你开开门。”

是张云雷的声音。杨九郎觉着自己合该气一回了，现在外面不下着雨也不刮着风，阳光甚好，他没有借口放张云雷进来了。

“我不在。”杨九郎沮丧地说。

“你在。”张云雷隔着木门笃定地说。

这个人连说两句哄他都不会，杨九郎的手放在门阀上。张云雷的声音又响起来，告诉他，王小姐只是来商量婚期，不是来找他结婚的。

“可是你骗我了，你说你不会娶她。”

“我不会娶她。”

“但是人家已经来家里了。”

“可我不会娶她。”

两个人就像孩子，你一言我一语地争辩，最后还是杨九郎再一次服了软，开了门要去当面质问张云雷，张云雷却一步跨进来，抱住杨九郎的腰把自己的脸埋进颈子里去。

杨九郎自觉手脚不知怎么摆放，他从来没见过这样的张云雷，他不知道——他回抱住了张云雷。

而坐着等了许久的王小姐却眉眼高挑，喝下第三杯茶。

她总是娇生惯养大的，从来没受过这样的待遇，谁见着她不哄着她宠着她，围着她的裙摆转。

父亲和张云雷谈婚事，可总见不到婚事定了的日期，她不喜欢张云雷，却也好奇为什么自己的婚期定不来。于是她求着父亲让她自己到张家，结果张云雷到现在都不现身。

王小姐指着旁边还看着顺眼的下人，娇气地说自己要去花园看花，要那个皮肤黝黑的小子带她去。

看花?王小姐哼了一声，谁要看花，她心情不好总要有人哄她高兴，如果那个郭大公子在就更好，她还想再打他一巴掌呢，那个长着乖乖脸的登徒子。

下人被她指使到树上给她摘花，要最顶上开的最好的那枝，可是真摘到手了，她又噘着嘴说自己不要了，要旁边树上的果子。

如此来回，下人许是被她惹急了，居然要来拽住她的手。

“您在耍我?”

“你干嘛！”

沉着脸的下人令人心惊，随从没有跟过来的王小姐害怕地向后躲，高跟的小鞋子撞上木桩竟然直直地向后倒过去，那下人去拉她，两个人滚着进了花团锦簇里，王小姐羞红了脸，眼睛含着水，去推压在她身上的人。

只是四目相对才发现，这个不尊重的黑小子居然有那么点好看，可这也不妨碍王小姐起身走的时候去瞪人家。

管家告诉张云雷王家小姐已经走了的时候，张云雷还在和杨九郎滚作一团。

“有说什么吗?”张云雷闭着眼睛，捏着杨九郎的腰玩。

管家照实说似乎有个下人惹恼了王小姐，走的时候王小姐脸色不好。

张云雷想了想，让管家准备些玉器缎子给王家赔礼，明日他再上门好好谈谈。

杨九郎却在这时候问张云雷，王小姐对你真的这么重要吗?

张云雷知道杨九郎想表达什么，他没有立刻就回答，只是拽住杨九郎的手，让自己的手指穿过去，十指相扣，很固执地说:“我不娶王小姐。”

杨九郎似乎还是很难过，鼻子里出了个音，抽回了自己的手。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

07

花园里的花前些日子叫王家小姐弄得乱了，下人弄了好久才弄好。杨九郎笑着以后有日子要张云雷苦了，这还没过门，麻烦就这么多了。张云雷看了杨九郎一眼，问他怎么又说这种话。

哪怕在杨九郎面前说过了坚定的话，杨九郎的这些话也没变过。从前杨九郎带着不安，说起这些话来声音里都带着委屈，害怕自己的一举一动惹得张云雷不高兴了，害怕张云雷就这样不要他了。

但现在张云雷说不会不要他。杨九郎倒不是真的要张云雷为了他就改变自己的决定，他自己冷静下来想了想，张云雷说要娶王家小姐，为了稳固自己的地位。他深知自己嫁的人并不是普通人，而是有着天下江山却也时刻有危险的人。

钱权财势换来的就是胆战心惊，只有更好的结盟才能够有万全的安宁。

如果因为自己就要他舍弃本该有的安稳去操劳，杨九郎不觉得自己的坚持是对的。他要张云雷的心，他只要张云雷心里有他。张云雷虽然不说，但是杨九郎知道，张云雷已经把外面那些艰难和困苦解决了许多。

张云雷从来都不和他说这些，但不代表杨九郎不知道。

桌子上的新鲜糕点是刚买来的，杨九郎看着只想要发笑。那是张云雷讨好他买来的，张云雷还以为杨九郎是在生他的气，怕杨九郎不想见到自己，买了糕点也只是站在门口往里瞧。这样的小心翼翼让杨九郎心里充满了快乐，随手拿起一块糕点来就喊着张云雷进来。

“这个糕点好像不甜了。”杨九郎伸手过来给他一块，要张云雷吃下去。张云雷自己不爱吃甜，这时候皱着眉头咬下去，那一瞬间的甜充盈了他的脑袋，弄得张云雷脑袋晕晕乎乎的。

“怎么不甜？”张云雷张嘴就要吐出来，可是杨九郎没让。杨九郎勾着张云雷的脖子堵住张云雷的唇，这样的恶作剧让张云雷不悦，扣着杨九郎的腰就往床边走。

床板晃动了两下，杨九郎仰着脖子把舌头伸进张云雷的嘴里，捧着他的脸：“张云雷，你喜欢我？”

“嗯，如果不娶王家小姐，在乎你生不生气是喜欢的话，那我喜欢你。”张云雷不会隐瞒，喜欢就是喜欢，他不矫情。他和杨九郎成亲以来错过了许多时光，他都想要补回来。

“那我说，要你娶王小姐呢？”

像是送命的问话，张云雷眉毛都拧在了一起，似乎是在思考要怎么回答他。这样的迟疑让杨九郎心里更加喜欢，认认真真地亲了亲张云雷的眼睛。

“张云雷，问你话呢。如果我要你去娶王家小姐，和他成亲，你要不要点头同意？”

“我不知道。”张云雷低垂着眼睛，“我是无所谓的，我怕你生气。就算是有危险，只要你高兴就成。”

杨九郎抬起了张云雷的下巴，他的嘴角上扬，满是欢喜：“那你就去把王家小姐娶回家，我知晓你的心意，只要你的心在我这里就好。”

“我不是胡闹的人，我知道你有自己的安排。”

浓烈的情爱浓烈之时是怎么都做不够的，只有这个人才能够让人有欢喜，只有这个人的亲吻触碰才能够彻底燃烧自己。

杨九郎浑身没了力气，他勉强抬起手来摸了摸张云雷的脑袋。张云雷还伏在杨九郎的身上，还不知疲倦地亲吻着杨九郎的脖颈和胸口。杨九郎听见张云雷一声一声地唤他，那低沉沙哑的声音让杨九郎沉迷欢喜，这是他的张云雷，这是他一眼相中，一见钟情的人。

从前他在意，可现在他确定了张云雷的心意，就不会再生气了。他要陪着张云雷，陪在他的身边，说他盲目也好，说他孤注一掷也好，可杨九郎觉得能说喜欢的时候就应该把爱意说到尽兴为止。

张云雷同他说谢谢，张云雷说九郎，谢谢你能够为我着想。

赔礼王家小姐没收，王家小姐说一定要上次惹恼了他的下人来送她才收。张云雷没说话，只是把人叫过去，礼也送了过去。

谁知道王家小姐怎么和这下人牵扯上关系的，张云雷不愿去多想，因为这时候郭麒麟正皱着眉头要张云雷赶紧去找他一趟。

临行前，杨九郎去花园里摘了朵花，他要张云雷等一等，他想把上次的遗憾补上，他要让张云雷看到他戴花的样子。

可是花园里寻不到什么好看的花了，娇嫩的也没多少好看的模样。杨九郎在这个上面耽误了功夫，直到下人说快赶不上了，杨九郎才摘了一朵别在耳朵上匆忙往门口去。

他不能让张云雷再错过了。

好在，也没错过。张云雷还在门口站着，看到杨九郎喘着气跑过去还扶了他一把。耳边的花已经没什么好看的样子了，张云雷勾着笑，当着下人的面亲了亲杨九郎的脸颊。

“怎么想起来戴花了？”

“上次你没见着，这次想戴给你看。”杨九郎搂住张云雷，有些撒娇的口气让张云雷想到了他之前在卧室的床里看到的没做好的香囊。

香囊不好看，针线也歪歪扭扭的，一看就是外面买不到的。张云雷本来想要拿着这香囊去问杨九郎的，他想问杨九郎这是不是给他做的，后来他改变主意了。

杨九郎偷偷地给他做就是不想让他发现，如果他现在就拿去给杨九郎看，兴许以后杨九郎都不给他做了。他们来日方长，他们还有很多的时日去拥有这样的甜。

“很好看，等我回来，就给你采很多的花瓣给你泡澡。”张云雷轻佻的话说得很轻，贴在杨九郎的耳边说的，旁人并不能够听见。杨九郎红了脸，轻轻推了一把张云雷。

“你要什么时候能够回来？”

“用不了多久，等我回来的时候，说不定还能够给你带来个好消息。”张云雷吻了吻杨九郎的唇，“把桌子上的糕点吃完，我就回来了。”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

08

香囊是杨九郎突然兴起想要给张云雷绣的，带着点旧式的花样。杨九郎本来想跟别人一样给张云雷织毛衣，可他一个大男人实在是学不会理那没有头绪的线团。他害怕张云雷不喜欢穿，还不如做个贴身之物让张云雷随身带着。张云雷娶的是个男人，杨九郎理所当然地觉得，自己应该做些和其他女子不一样的事情。

针线需要功夫，杨九郎一开始学还蛮快的，就是害怕张云雷突然发现。这时候的张云雷已经不住书房了，两人同床而眠，杨九郎特别担心他收在床头小柜子里的香囊被发现，为此他没少在床事上主动。张云雷笑他，说第一次的时候还害羞脸红，现在也能翻身上来自己动。

“你身上香，哪里来的味道。”细心敏感的张云雷察觉到了杨九郎身上的不对劲，拉过他的袖子闻了闻，一股暗香就扑进了张云雷的鼻子里。

“你就当是我体香。”杨九郎拉回自己的袖子用一个吻转移了张云雷的思绪。张云雷并不会拒绝他的身子，巫山云雨就像要把从前的所有错过都找回来。

杨九郎身上有没有体香，从前张云雷不知道，后来也只是略有窥探。张云雷只记得杨九郎身上是挺香的，却不知道是什么具体的香味。

好在张云雷并没有深究，对于杨九郎身上的香味，张云雷更喜欢杨九郎的身子。柜子里的香囊完好无虞并没有被张云雷发现。杨九郎心里欢喜，也带着些期待。

等张云雷回家了杨九郎就可以把这个香囊绣好送给他。哪怕这上面的针脚并不好看，也是杨九郎的一片心，到时候张云雷就会知道杨九郎那身上的香味到底是不是体香。

外面的消息一天一个样，有说张云雷还是要和王家小姐成亲的，也有的说张云雷和王家小姐闹掰了。杨九郎是不在意这些谣言的，他任何一种结果都可以接受，他只关心他的香囊什么时候绣好。

可是在外面整理花园里花草的下人却沉不住气，今日送了英国玫瑰去杨九郎屋里摆着，每天浇很多遍水。是个人都能看出来这个下人很关心这门亲事，杨九郎也不是傻子，香囊绣了一半，手上被针眼戳了很多细小的口子，他抬起眼来把那个还要浇水的下人叫住。

“再浇那花，就死了。”杨九郎咬着手指，皱着眉头把香囊放下来，“有什么话，你想说就说吧。”

“王家小姐的婚事外面的传闻是真的吗？”

是不是真的杨九郎也不知道，他听到这话便笑了出来。桌子上是张云雷给他买的糕点，杨九郎吃了一口等甜味散开来才看向那个下人。

谁也没有讲话，这个下人低着头，开始后悔自己问出这样的问题来。他甚至不知道杨九郎是不是想要王家小姐嫁进来，是不是会和王家小姐和平相处。

许久尴尬的沉默被一封信打破，送信来的小厮眉眼都笑开了，说这是张云雷让人捎来的。

“他还没回来吗？”杨九郎撇了撇嘴，“就是去找郭麒麟了，还要写什么信啊。”

话是这样说，但是杨九郎展开信还是迫不及待的。信封里有淡淡的香味，几行字，张云雷亲笔写的没错了。并没什么大事，张云雷让杨九郎安心，那些传闻不听不信，张云雷自有他的主意。

多想念我。

最后这四个字杨九郎看了脸红，可是还当着下人的面呢多害臊。夫人因为一封信就红了脸，嘴角上扬，一点都没有端庄的架子。

相思害人，思念成疾。还要怎么想他呢，杨九郎这样想着，他看着桌子上的香囊，忽然想要快点绣好送给张云雷。才分别没多久，杨九郎已经不知道想了多少次张云雷了，而张云雷自己也巴巴地写信过来说要杨九郎想他。

最是无趣不懂风情的人也会说这样的让人心跳的话。

见是这样光景的下人蹙了蹙眉，心里更是七上八下。他想要再问问夫人信里到底是怎么说的，王家小姐是娶进来还是不娶。

“他没说。”杨九郎拿起针线来，“听说你上次惹恼了王家小姐，怎么，去上了一趟王家赔了礼就这么记挂着王家小姐？”

“我不敢，只是看夫人这样欢喜一个人，替夫人不值得。”

听到这话的杨九郎抬起头来，看着那下人，静默了几秒他把香囊放下来走到下人的面前去。

总觉得哪里不对，杨九郎凑近闻了闻，看到那粗布麻砾的衣服里挡着暧昧的红痕。女人的味道，杨九郎闻得出来，那是名贵的香水和情事的味道。

一个下人能有钱买名贵的香水吗，或许是不能的。杨九郎好像找到了什么好玩的东西，他戳了戳下人的身子，笑着开口：“我闻到你身上女人的香水味道了，好像个王家小姐用的是一个牌子的。”

无力的感觉从头僵硬到脚，让人窒息。

在另一边的张云雷手里是一份密报，上面的内容不容乐观，他因此皱起了眉。郭麒麟给自己倒了点酒，玻璃杯碰撞着发出来的声响清脆悦耳，郭麒麟的声音还是那么的不可一世。

“你今儿个给杨九郎捎信去了？”

“嗯，他是我夫人，我不能写信？”

“得了吧，就几条街就到了还写信给他，刚娶进门来的时候怎么没这样难舍难分？你老实说，是不是杨九郎很好睡，身子软？”

“无可奉告。”张云雷打断了郭麒麟的话，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，对上郭麒麟那双什么都不怕的眼睛，“不娶王家小姐，放弃了王家联盟这块大肉，我们还是要想个万全之策。”

“果然消息放出去就有人蠢蠢欲动，”郭麒麟冷哼了一声，“你看着吧，说不定今晚就有人按捺不住。我们得好好准备，我郭麒麟还没打过败仗。”

话虽这样说，但郭麒麟看着张云雷仍然叹了口气：“只是我不能够保证有万一发生，既然杨九郎都同意你娶王家小姐了，不如......”

“不考虑。”张云雷说道，“我说过了我不负他。”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

09

捉奸这种事情，杨九郎并不擅长干。他也只是心里疑惑，王家小姐是什么为人杨九郎也并不太清楚，他只记得舞厅里王家小姐的红唇，翩翩的裙摆打在张云雷的西装裤腿上。

那样一个漂亮的出身高贵的小姐，能和下人滚到床上去吗？而且还是和自己要谈婚论嫁的人家的下人厮混到一起去，不知道王家的人知道了会怎么处理这件事情。

打起帘子还没进到屋里杨九郎就听到了动静。下人的房间里都是灰尘，娇滴滴的声音入了罗帷，带着那么点嗔怪，杨九郎只觉得头皮发麻。

不自主地想起了他和张云雷的情事恩爱。

他不像屋里的人声音娇媚，也没有屋里的人会勾人。杨九郎捂住心口庆幸了万千次，还好王家小姐还没有躺到张云雷的床上去。

“我不喜欢他。”那娇滴滴的声音带着委屈，透过纱帘隐隐显出身段来。

“那你还和他跳舞。”

杨九郎看着那纱帘里上下的身影，后脊梁都红了，扭头就想要走，可这时候一句不轻不重的话飘进他的耳朵里。

“那哪是邀请我跳舞，那明明就是给他家的小夫人挡枪。谁不知道嫁给他就等于是嫁给了危险，那天他夫人也不知道怎么的来舞厅了，他当然不能把他家夫人牵扯进来，拉着我跳了好久的舞。他和我说，你必须配合我，不然子弹贯穿你的脑袋瓜，可就不好看了。”

“我还笑得可好看了呢，其实我手心里都是汗。你摸摸我，说起这个我现在心还跳得厉害呢。”

一句话让拔脚想要走的杨九郎愣在了原地，呆呆地看着屋里的人。舞厅、跳舞、配合装样子；子弹、保护、贯穿脑袋。这一切张云雷都没和他说，为了这个杨九郎还生气了好久，气张云雷不和他跳舞。

没想到张云雷根本就没打算把他曝光在外，为他省去了很多的麻烦。杨九郎逐渐发现张云雷有很多的好，可是张云雷笨拙到这些都不讲出来，自己咽进肚子里。

杨九郎做好了一厢情愿的准备，可后来张云雷开窍了。杨九郎觉得他不过就是和张云雷错过了一些时光，以后会有日子补的，可是现在他发现完全不是就这么一回事。

也许在很早很早的时候，张云雷就很在乎杨九郎了，只是因为婚姻嫁娶的那么点尊重和在意。浓情的热烈化作温柔的吻，让张云雷上瘾了，比起那么些在意别人尊重更多了些缠绵，张云雷的情窦初开是他，张云雷的温柔缱绻也都给了他。

一个完完全全属于他的张云雷。

杨九郎捂住自己的脸，也不知道今天的太阳是怎么了，这样的毒辣。他知晓了很多从来都不知道的秘密，他像被什么东西砸中了，既惊喜又觉惊诧。

可就在这个时候，跌跌撞撞跑来的小厮上气不接下气地看见杨九郎就要拉着他的手往外走：“不好了夫人，不好了。”

屋里的人听到了屋外的动静消停了下来，可这时候杨九郎已经管不了那么多了，小厮张着嘴，也只能够说出张云雷这三个字来。

“他怎么了，张云雷他怎么了？”杨九郎抓住小厮的手，“你可别吓我。”

“有人拿担架抬了进来，说是咱家拒绝了和王家的联姻，还不能够自立阵脚，这时候别人趁虚而入安排了刺杀。我就看到，看到咱们张二爷他......”

不可能，这不可能。杨九郎捂住头使劲摇着，他才知道了他和张云雷从来就没有错过，上天就要拿他开这个玩笑吗？先是给他一点甜头然后再一个巴掌打过去。他不想要这样，他想要张云雷完完全全地站在他的面前。

临走之前张云雷说了，说要杨九郎等他回来的。他不能不回来，杨九郎等不了那么长的时间，他花了所有的欢喜还给他准备了香囊，他花了好长时间准备给张云雷的惊喜。虽然针线并不是很好看，也不漂亮，到底是他认真做的。他满腔的爱意还没有诉说尽兴，张云雷怎么可以失约呢？

小花园里的石板路杨九郎深一脚浅一脚地踩过去，到了卧房里他都顾不得身上的泥泞，先进了屋想要去看看张云雷。

郭麒麟站在床尾，蹙着眉头表情也没好到哪里去。在杨九郎的记忆里郭麒麟少有这样严肃的表情，打打闹闹胡吹海侃才是郭麒麟应该有的样子，因为这样杨九郎更加确定了上天是要从他身边夺走张云雷。

那样一个人就躺在那里动也不动了，杨九郎鼻头泛酸，下一秒就要哭出来。下人拦着他不要他靠近，可杨九郎直接推开了下人坐在了床板上看着张云雷。

“九郎，你也别太伤心。”

“他为了我，受的伤是吗？”杨九郎抚摸着那脸颊，不顾众人在场，亲了亲张云雷的额头。他的动作轻柔，像是在一点一点拥抱着张云雷，用他的温柔。鼻尖相碰，哪怕再冰凉杨九郎也不害怕，唇瓣停留在上方，微小的距离让杨九郎感觉到张云雷微弱的呼吸。

这个男人为了不负他，甚至让自己身陷囹圄，身负重伤。杨九郎没想这样的，但张云雷都做到了。这是他的丈夫，是他一见钟情并且一眼就相信的人。杨九郎眼光从来都很好，他知道的。

眼泪滴到了张云雷的脸上，杨九郎到底还是没亲下去。他在自责，自责是自己让张云雷受伤了，如果可以，他宁愿用自己的命去换张云雷的。

可是现在说什么都晚了。

“真的那么喜欢他吗？”靠在床尾柜子上的郭麒麟看着杨九郎，“你为他哭了。”

“你不懂，我爱他。不管怎么样我都爱他，哪怕他死了我也爱他，他说过要我等他回来的，我怎么都会等他，可是我真的害怕。我害怕他离我而去，我永远都等不到他。”

天人相隔永不能够再相见那是杨九郎不想要的，如果这是张云雷喜欢上他的代价的话。

“我甚至还给他做了个香囊，想着等他回来亲手给他带在身上的。我担心了好久，怕他嫌弃我做的不好看，怕他不肯带在身上。”

杨九郎还没说完，就感觉自己突然被拉了过去。张云雷的吻霸道又温柔，含着杨九郎的唇。过了许久杨九郎才反应过来，愣怔着推开张云雷。

“你没事儿？”

“我没死，我为了回来见你，和你开的玩笑。”

“这怎么能是开玩笑的事情？”杨九郎有些气愤，推开要靠过来的张云雷不理他。

没想到杨九郎会说出那番话，再怎么都装不下去了。张云雷看着脸色难看别过头去和他生气的杨九郎，忽然觉得自家的夫人很是可爱。

“方才的话，我都听到了。我只是想要吓唬你给你个惊喜。”

一点都不惊喜，这哪里是个惊喜了？杨九郎虽然生气，可是张云雷终究是毫发无伤地回来了，他把人拉过来坐看右看，发现张云雷不过是手臂上受了点伤包扎了起来。

“以后别用这种事情吓我，我不喜欢。”

“我说过，我会回来见你的。虽然我们提前准备好了，可我还是受了点伤，无碍的。”张云雷摸了摸杨九郎的头，他的本意是好的，可是杨九郎好像并不喜欢，他惹杨九郎生气了，还弄哭了杨九郎。张云雷碰着杨九郎的鼻尖就要亲下去，他好些日子没看见杨九郎了，他想念杨九郎。

一旁的郭麒麟咳了咳，冷漠地看着这两个人：“好了，眼泪擦一擦，我还在这里呢。我帮着你演戏可不想看这种缠绵的。”

杨九郎一记白眼扫过去，他钻进被子里靠在失而复得的张云雷的肩膀上，没事就好，他也很想念张云雷。他忽然想到了什么坐起身子来：“对了，我有件事情要和你说。”

“嗯，你说。”张云雷心情极好，他等着杨九郎开口，但是有人比杨九郎还快。

“不好了不好了。”小厮跑进屋里来，看见大家都在，喘匀了气这才小心翼翼地说下去，“王家小姐，王家小姐和人跑了。”

“和谁？”张云雷皱紧了眉头，他虽然不喜欢王家小姐，但到底还是和他有关系的。

“和......我们家的一个下人。”

“靠，老子那么风流倜傥她看不上被她打一巴掌也就算了，结果她现在还和一个下人跑了？”他郭麒麟还比不过一个下人？

从来没见过这样的郭麒麟，杨九郎的心里总算是扯平了些。他为郭麒麟和张云雷合起伙来骗他还耿耿于怀呢。

小厮来报的事情杨九郎知道，他装作漫不经心地样子，小声贴在张云雷耳边轻声说道：“这就是我要和你说的事情，你啊，被绿了。”

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

10

张云雷头上衬了一顶帽子，绿色的。杨九郎以为张云雷听到王家小姐和自家下人私奔的事情会多生气，毕竟面子上过不去，王家小姐这可是明目张胆给他带了一顶名义上的绿帽子。

但是张云雷没有。他心如止水地养着伤，等他手臂上的上完全好了之后直接在床上按住了杨九郎的腰。这么些天里，杨九郎都以身上有伤推诿了张云雷的亲密，也把张云雷这头狼弄得饥渴难耐了。

年轻男人的可怕之处，杨九郎抬高屁股的时候深刻地体会到了。两条腿被分开，杨九郎打着颤听得见张云雷贴着他的后背亲着他突出来的骨头。

张云雷说：“九郎，我还没娶王家小姐，这顶绿帽子我不接。如果你和别人在床上做这种事情，我才会戴上绿帽子。只有你能给我带。”

他和王家小姐没有什么关系，名不副实，跑了也没什么关系，可杨九郎不行。张云雷为了杨九郎已经和王家闹掰了，失去了王家的庇佑，可唯一遗憾的就是可以用来巩固自己一派势力的婚事，被王家小姐的私奔弄没了。

杨九郎后来气喘吁吁地搂着张云雷的脖子，他咬着张云雷的耳朵问他：“王家小姐和咱家那个下人跑了，那咱俩要负责任吗？”

“负什么责任，他拐走了我家的下人，我还没找他王家算账呢。”张云雷亲了亲杨九郎的脸，舔了舔，“这下好了，再没有人能惹你生气找你吃醋了。”

杨九郎本来想反驳，想说他哪里有生气吃醋。可是那个知道张云雷要娶王家小姐烦闷到连麻将都不想打的人是他；和牌桌上听到别人的流言和别人起了争执的是他；张云雷不邀请他跳舞晾着他自己红了眼眶的也是他。

什么都是他，证据确凿，杨九郎赖不了。杨九郎撇了撇嘴，他还没说什么话来就看见张云雷向他伸出了手。

“什么？”杨九郎不解。

“你是不是还有东西没给我？”

那时候是情急之下，杨九郎都没想起来他还要有东西给张云雷。香囊还在杨九郎的身上，贴着杨九郎的内衬，杨九郎把它拿出来，羞怯地塞到张云雷的手上去。

“这是给你的。”

上次张云雷看的香囊才绣了一半，现在看到成品竟然觉得不错。哪怕针脚还能看出生疏，张云雷仍然觉得那是他看过的最好看的香囊。淡淡的幽香飘进张云雷的鼻子里，有些熟悉，很早之前张云雷闻过那种香。

“原来那个时候就开始绣了吗？”

张云雷一句话让杨九郎一个激灵，他翻身坐到张云雷的身上去捧着脸看张云雷：“我什么时候说过那是我自己绣的了，你难道早就知道？”

“一次出门前，偶然翻到的。”张云雷笑着亲了亲杨九郎的唇瓣，“没和你说，怕你知道了就不绣给我了。”

什么呀，原来准备这么久，张云雷早就知道了。杨九郎伸手要去抢，被张云雷拦下来。床帐子新挂上去的，正红色，那是原配才能够挂的颜色，张云雷的眼睛里也都是欢喜。

香囊被张云雷放进了自己贴身的里面，杨九郎帮他扣上扣子的时候还被张云雷偷香了一个吻。他们就像恩爱十分的夫妻，每天晨妆梳洗，杨九郎帮张云雷穿上好看的衣，甜蜜之后等他回家，晚上闲话家常，把烛光剪断。

关于他们二人的故事里好像就没有了旁人，杨九郎有时候想起来也会问张云雷，那王家小姐到底是怎么样了。

王家到底还是疼女儿，派人去找了下落，在茅草屋里看到自己消瘦了的女儿心里都难受了起来那还能够责怪。好在那下人倒也是肯为自己的事情负责，跪在地上说这辈子就她不改了。

到最后还是肚子里那个给了王家小姐回去的理由，招了夫婿入赘一辈子也过得不愁吃穿。

懂风月的欢喜着，不懂风月的也依旧骄傲不可一世地活着。郭麒麟常来蹭饭，杨九郎没少为这件事和他杠起来过，伸手找郭麒麟要吃饭的饭钱，张云雷也纵着他。

“我俩成亲你都没送礼。”张云雷在一旁帮腔。

“嗨，要什么礼啊，我祝你俩互相折磨白头偕老就够了。”郭麒麟笑着撩褂子要进来，可最后还是丢了块高级怀表，才吃上了饭。

最平凡普通的日子，苦和乐都掺杂着，那是他们自己选择的道路。小花园里的花都重新修好了，完全看不出来有谁曾经把这里弄得一塌糊涂。

战火烽烟之下张云雷摘了一朵花，亲自别在杨九郎的耳朵上。花瓣娇嫩，但张云雷只能看得见杨九郎眉梢眼角的欢喜。

“夫人，喜欢这花瓣吗？”

“喜欢，今晚我要拿它泡澡使。”杨九郎扬着嘴角，把花往自己的兜里揣。

“我们一起。”张云雷的喉结上下滚动，好像下一秒就要把杨九郎拆吃入腹。

花园里的日头高照，高低不同的花好像就是为了要掩映着有情人的亲吻。情到浓时的两个人还想要继续，可是站在花园门口的人还是煞风景地打断了两个人。

“郭少爷在厅堂里等了好久了。”

郭麒麟每回来也都是很重要的事情，不能耽误。杨九郎也知道，他放开了念念不舍的张云雷，别过身子去整理衣衫。张云雷眼中的贪恋他就当没看见，快刀斩乱麻地先离开了花园。

做错了事一样的，捂着脸地跑走，哪怕这样杨九郎还是听到了张云雷在身后说，今晚记得等他。

等他干什么，一起泡花瓣浴吗，杨九郎他又不傻。

下人的窃窃私语瞒不过杨九郎的耳朵，他们说现在张二爷和夫人好像很是恩爱，完全没有从前生分的样子。到底是怎么了，发生了什么吗？

很快另一个下人就照着他的后脑勺给他来了一巴掌：“你懂什么呀，人家什么都没发生，他俩这是好上了。”

好上了是什么意思，婚事嫁娶本来不就是两个人好上了才成亲的吗？这个下人是个新来的，补了私奔的空缺什么都不懂，他的后脑勺被挨了好几下，也许疼痛能够让人清醒。

人生的事情也许都有例外，张云雷也没想过自己会和杨九郎这样的好。从前张云雷娶杨九郎，并没有多少喜欢，成亲了之后也没觉得他的欢喜和别人有何不同。

娶谁都是一样的，可后来偏偏是他。

现在张云雷觉得也只能是杨九郎，他再看不见其他人。

只能是他。

End


	11. 番外

张云雷好久没回家了，一开始下人们还没有感觉到奇怪，只是觉得忙碌于工作的张二爷太辛苦了，留杨九郎一个人独守家门。杨九郎是不会抱怨的，他抱着小板凳坐在门前晒太阳的时候还会把小丫鬟给他采来的花朵一瓣一瓣摘下来留着晚上泡澡用。

但久而久之，下人们之间的流言纷纷而起，说什么张二爷在外面有人了，不然怎么就把夫人留在家里不闻不问了。曾经有王家小姐作为先例，虽然王家小姐并未嫁过来，但当时的确是作为张家夫人来对待的。

只是不知道这一次，到底是李家的千金还是陈家的姑娘。

杨九郎本来也没想多听这些事情的，只是他早起梳洗的时候，小丫鬟多了句嘴。床板都是冰凉的，天渐渐冷了，杨九郎起得又早，手脚都冰冰凉凉的。小丫鬟说从前张二爷在的时候都不这样的。

这要等以后其他家千金住进来，夫人您还不知道有多凄凉呢。

什么千金？杨九郎听得发懵，他怎么不知道家里要来人呢。他擦了擦手，铜盆里还有他昨天采的花瓣，香香的，杨九郎身上都是这个味道。

您不知道吗，张二爷这么长时间不回来了，人家都说也许是外面养了一房侧室。侧室也是常见的，说不定以后就要搬到府上。

养了侧室？杨九郎是不信的。张云雷同他说过，这辈子就只他一个人了，怎么可能会养侧室呢。但是流言最大的魅力就在于不管它的真假，只要你听到了，你的心里都会疑惑并且可能相信。

仔细想了想，杨九郎决定去找张云雷。

杨九郎不常在外面和张云雷亲密，曾经他是想要和张云雷有亲密的，但是张云雷为了保护他尽量保持了距离。后来杨九郎也知道了张云雷的一片苦心，也不愿意给他添麻烦。可这一回，杨九郎忍不住。

张云雷办公的地方杨九郎不常来，他拎着三层八角小盒过来的时候门口的人问他找谁。说来还有点难为情，杨九郎红着脸说我找张云雷。

张云雷的名字也是你能喊的？门口的人极其不耐烦，直接摆手让杨九郎赶紧走。

“我为什么不能喊，我是他的夫人。”

传闻中张云雷的夫人是什么样子并没有人知道，屋子里通传了过来，放了杨九郎进去，那拦在门口的人悻悻地让开了步子。张云雷的夫人竟然是个男人，为了这个男人张云雷竟然放弃了和王家小姐的联姻。

到底是什么样的感情，才能够做到这样。

张云雷自己也没想到杨九郎会来这里找他。他正忙着看公文，繁杂的公事让他头都大了，他正烦躁着，听到杨九郎三个字皱起的眉头瞬间就放松了下来。

一阵花香飘进张云雷的鼻子里，未见其人先闻其味，张云雷抬起头正好和抬着腿迈进屋子里的杨九郎打了个照面。这么些天不见，杨九郎好像都瘦了些，抱起来估计都摸不到什么肉了。张云雷拉开椅子站起来，还没等杨九郎走到桌子前面，他就接过杨九郎手中的东西，捏着他的下巴就亲了上去。

“身上还有香味呢。”张云雷笑着和他头抵着头，“你怎么来了？”

“我不能来看你？”杨九郎连自己都没意识到自己噘着嘴巴，他帮着张云雷理了理衣服，“这么些天不见了，你又不回家，我想你了。”

“当然能来看我了，求之不得。”张云雷看着杨九郎去打开盒子，拿出许多张云雷爱吃的东西，瞬间觉得那些疲倦都烟消云散了。他张开双臂从背后抱住杨九郎，许久未见的两个人都有些腻歪。

“为什么不回家？”杨九郎转过头去问张云雷，“你在这里藏人了吗？”

原来是来捉奸的，张云雷抿着嘴笑。这些天来他忙于公事，只想着赶快忙完这些事情就回家陪杨九郎，可是那些事怎么忙都忙不完，就像是源源不断的没有休止。张云雷也委屈呢，自己家里有着那么位撩人的夫人，可是他被困在了这里。

“夫人都是哪里听来的这些话啊，我冤枉啊。”张云雷摊开双手，“这里哪有别人啊，只有我和你。”

“那你不回家。”杨九郎看了看四周，的确没有旁人，屋子里有的也只是杨九郎身上淡淡的香味。那是花瓣的香味，杨九郎还记着张云雷说喜欢和他一起泡澡，他每天都等着张云雷，久而久之身上就有了花瓣的香味。

“就算再忙，那也可以交给郭麒麟去处理这些事情啊。”杨九郎撇着嘴，“他不是说他最喜欢打江山了吗，要做出一番大事业，他反正也不喜欢儿女情长。”

“还不就是因为他。”张云雷挑了一碟小食，吃了一口又递到杨九郎嘴边，“他说他相中了个人，天天风花雪月去追人家了，把所有的烂摊子都交给我了。”

真是稀奇，郭麒麟也能遇上了这样的冤家。杨九郎本来还有满腔的怨气，但是见到张云雷他就只剩下思念了。这么些天他虽然没有抱怨，但是心里也还是委屈着的。

张云雷不能不要他。

“那你今天跟我回家。”杨九郎使小性子，动用着他夫人的权利，“我不管你今天的是不是能忙完，我就要你跟我回家。”

郭麒麟是什么情况啊，改明儿个杨九郎见到了郭麒麟一定要好好质问他，是谁这么厉害能让郭麒麟也栽进去了。张云雷欢喜杨九郎这样的宣示主权，他把文件理了理，贴着杨九郎的耳朵笑：“遵命，夫人。”

张二爷养侧室的流言不攻自破，那一天他是和夫人一起回来的，张云雷手里拎着夫人走的时候拎的盒子。那一晚上的花瓣就用掉了很多，两个人用了很长时间洗澡，出来的时候月亮都高高挂在了天上。

再后来就是谁也没起得来，日上三竿了，那红绸的帐子都没有被撩起来。床板重新有了温度，下人捂着嘴偷偷地笑，这样的日子真是久违了，夫人果然是夫人。

夫人一出马，谁不愿意乖乖回家呢。

End


End file.
